Clamshell-style plastic containers for food products such as food are well known. Such containers are often thermoformed from a plastic such as PET. The plastic may be opaque or clear so as to allow contents to be seen through the lid. A common feature of such containers is the use of a frangible corner section or a tear strip which must be removed in order to provide access to the contents of the container and to provide a “tamper evident” feature which yields physical evidence if the container has been opened prior to reaching the end user. A common problem with such containers is the fact that the corner piece or tear strip is a separate waste item that must be carefully disposed of in order that it may be kept out of the reach of children. Another problem with such containers is the fact that, once the tamper evident feature has been exercised, the lid is thereafter separate from the container.